Primeval Face Off
by timmy102
Summary: Would a future predator beat a mer? Or a gorgonopsid beat a short faced bear? In this story, we take two creature from different times and pit them in a fight to the death.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own primeval**

**This is a remix of animal face-off, but it pits two animals to fight each other to the death. There can only be one. **

**For the first fight are two of the futures most dangerous predators. The future predator vs. the gremlin.**

**Size: Predator, 5'10. Gremlin, 6'.**

**Weight: Predator, 160 lbs. Gremlin, 147 lbs.**

**Strengths:**

**Future predator: As we know, the future predator is very agile and strong. Its claws and teeth are razor sharp and can rip into almost anything. Since the future predator is a bat, so it has echolocation, rendering the camouflage of the gremlin useless.**

**Gremlin: Gremlins teeth and claws are equally sharp. Also, it has five claws instead of two, increasing the number of wounds it can do with a hit. It is also faster then the future predator being able to avoid the future predator's blows.**

**Weakness:**

**Future predator: at the cost of being agile and strong, the predator's bones are weak and the skin around the head provides little protection.**

**Gremlin: The gremlin may run at speeds so fast, that it may not see where it is going. Also, its best weapon, its camouflage, is rendered useless.**

**Now that we've seen the creature's strengths and weaknesses, it is now time to see the fight. Future predator vs. Gremlin.**

**Fight:**

**The Gremlin runs through the bush after prey. Coming to an opening, it finally sees it with its own two eyes. It's hairless, has a big head, and two claws on each hand and foot. The creature lets out a defining cry as the gremlin bites its neck. Just as it's about to chow down, it hears a similar, deeper call. Looking behind it, it sees the mother of his meal. In a fit of rage, the predator charges the gremlin. In panic, the gremlin disappears, but fails to trick the predator. The predator chomps the gremlins leg. In a roar of pain, the gremlin stabs its claws into the predators back, and hangs on. The future predator runs around like a bull at a rodeo, and slams the gremlin into a tree, and it falls off. The future predator and the gremlin glare at each other with killer instinct. They charge, collide, and are knocked down. The gremlin gets and stairs at the lifeless body of the predator. Five deep lacerations in its brain. With a cry of victory, it feasts on its winnings.**


	2. Raptor vs fog worm

**I don't own primeval**

For this chapter, we take Fog Worm** and a Raptor to fight to the death.** **Size: Raptor, 5'07. Worm, 7'03 long.** **Weight: Raptor, 137 lbs. Worm, 163 lbs** **Strengths:** **Raptor: The raptor has the famous hooked claw on each foot. Its teeth are curved backwards to rip off more flesh from its victim. It's very quick, agile and clever.**

Worm: Worm's environment will conceal it. Also, they are very sensitive to sound, making it difficult for the raptor to stay away. It's also muscular and heavy. Despite this, the worm is pretty quick. It spits out sludge to blind its opponents.

Weaknesses:

Raptor: Like the predators, raptors bones are very weak, and can be crushed easily.

Worm: The worms are very dumb and can be fooled very easily. It also can't breath outside the carbon dioxide fog.

We've seen the strengths and weaknesses to these two killers. Now to see who will live, and who will die.

Fight:

An anomaly opens in a swamp 117 million years ago leading to the world 2 billion years ago. Carbon dioxide gas starts to pour through. Later, a raptor separated from its pack wanders to the sight. Suddenly, it hears something in the bushes. It rubs its scales to scare off the mysterious creature. Suddenly, a big shape rushes towards it. Ready for a fight, the raptor leaps and slashes at the worm with it claws. The worm wiggles like crazy, and flings the worm off its back and spits its sludge at the raptors face. Luckily, the raptor had its eyes closed at the time. The raptor dashes at its attacker again and chomps onto its neck. The worm bites the raptor back on its side. The raptor screams in pain and jumps back. The worm takes this chance and spits at the raptors eyes and succeeds. Was the raptor tries to wipe off the sludge, the worm grabs its neck and cuts its jugular vein. The raptor soon drops dead. Then the worm drags it's opponent back through the anomaly before it closes.


	3. Mosasaur vs Basilosaurus

**I don't own Primeval**

**Sorry I haven't added any new chapters, my computer's internet is acting like a douchebag. **

**In this chapter, we have in one corner, at 60 feet long weighting probably something like 10-25 tons, the Basilosaurus. And in the other corner, at 50 something feet long, weighting the same amount, the Mosasaur.**

**Now to test the creatures' skills**

**Strength:**

**Basilosaurus: The greater size and blubber could help it deal with injuries. The Basilosaurus also has rows of four inch long teeth. It also has a sonar system that can stun big animals if focused enough.**

**Mosasaur: This will be a quicker and more agile target; it also has lots of three inch curved teeth.**

**Weakness:**

**Basilosaurus: This whale is slower then the sea reptile, and might not be able to counter its attacks, it also need to breath.**

**Mosasaur: The Mosasaur is less intelligent and also needs to breath. As well, the Mosasaur is cooled blooded, so it can't dive as deep as the Basilosaurus.**

**Now for the moment of truth, THE FIGHT:**

**An anomaly opens in 75 million BC, leading to the world 38 million BC. A Basilosaurus is chasing a Dorudon, when it escapes into an anomaly. The Basilosaurus follows to see the last of the Dorudon being gobbled up by a large, crocodile like creature. The Basilosaurus charges his new competitor and rams into to him with the force of a speeding jeep. The Mosasaur is stunned for a second, but quickly recovers and bites the Basilosaurus' side. The blubber stops the Mosasaur's teeth from doing any real damage, but the Mosasaur refuses to let go of it's attacker. The Basilosaurus wiggles it's way towards the bottom of the sea. The Mosasaur sees it's plan and lets go, heading towards the surface. The Basilosaurus turns around and shoots and highly focused sonic beam at the reptile and stuns it. Then it swims up and chomps down on the Mosasaur's neck and breaks it. The Basilosaurus leaves the Mosasaur to drown, and swims back into the anomaly. **


	4. Arthropleura vs Snowstalker

**I don't own Primeval**

For this fight, we pit together a snow stalker (see The Future is Wild, future wolverine) against the arthropleura Skills: Snow stalker: The snow stalker is a lot faster and more agile then the centipede. Also, its saber teeth are formidable weapons. Its claws are also dangerous. Arthropleura: The arthropleura has size on its side. Its plates act like armor and might deflect the snow stalkers strikes. Its jaws are very powerful, and its poison can be very effective. Weakness: Snow stalker: the snow stalker doesn't have the arthropleura's armor so it can't protect itself very well. Also, the arthropleura is much stronger and can easily flip the wolverine. Arthropleura: The arthropleura's armor can be split if it is bent too far. Also, the arthropleura is slow, mobile and mental. Fight: When an anomaly opens in the world five million years from now leading to a world 315 million years ago, a curious arthropleura crawl through in search of a new burrow. Nearby, a mother snowstalker sees the anomaly and the arthroplura scuttling through, if the arthropleura dares to come to her den, she will fight to protect her young, to the death if necessary. The arthropleura comes within ten feet of the den, and the mother snowstalker burst out in a fury of teeth and claws to scare away the centipede. The arthropleura is surprised and backs away for a moment. The snowstalker seizes this opportunity and stabs the armor, and ends up puncturing its teeth into the armor, but there isn't any serious damage to the arthropleura. With a screech, the arthropleura tries to bit the snowstalker, but the snowstalker is too fast and dodges the arthropleura's attacks. With a flick of it's head, the arthropleura knocks the snowstalker away, and advances towards the cave, and the helpless cubs. Then, the mother rams into the arthropleura and knocks it over the two foot ledge. The arthropleura might have lived, if there was not a pointed rock at the bottom. The arthropleura's body provides the snowstalker family with enough meat to help them survive the long winter. 


	5. Phorusrhacids vs Megistotherium

**I'm back**

I don't own primeval

**All right everyone, today we're looking at two terrifying creatures, ****phorusrhacids**** against megistotherium.**

**Size: **

**Phorusrhacids: About 1-3 meters tall.**

Megistotherium: About 2 meters tall and 4 meters long.

**Strengths:**

**Phorusrhacids: This terror bird is probably fast then the andrewsarchus, is also has a longer reach, as well as three inch claws on each foot.**

Megistotherium: this predator is extremely muscular as well as having a more powerful bite force and teeth.

**Weaknesses:**

**Phorusrhacids: doesn't have much protection in the vulnerable areas (neck, legs, etc.)**

**Megistotherium****: doesn't have the speed to dodge the terror birds strikes.**

**Battle:**

**An anomaly in 2 million BC leads to 40 million BC. As a lone phorusrhacids enters, it and notices a m****egistotherium bringing down a young mastodon. In an atempt to scare the large beast, the bird charges with a thundering scream. The megistotherium turns to face his attacker and lets loose a roar of it's own, which suprises the bird and makes it stop. It is the megistotherium's turn to take the offensive. **

**He charges and snaps at the bird, but it doges it's strike and bites the beasts back. The creature stumbles, but turns around to strike at his attacker. The terror bird stays out of range, while ocationally snapping back.**

**Without regard to it's own safety, the megistotherium leaps towards the bird at top speed. The phorusrhacids sidesteps and clamps down on the megistotheriums neck.**

**Fortunatly, the thick muscle protect the bone and viens. It manages to slash the birds legs with enough force to not only inflict deep wounds, but it also manages to snap the birds leg. The phorusrhacids lets go and screams in pain. At that time, the megistotherium leaps opon it and ends it's life with a swift bite to the throat. Once it makes sure it's opponent is dead, the returns to it's original kill, leaving the spoils of war to the scavangers.**


	6. Diplodocus vs Thylacosmilus

**I don't own primeval **

**All right guys, I'm back with another epic fight.**

**Today, we have a fight between diplodocus and thylacosmilus**

**Of course, we have a big size difference, so I'm going to have a young diplodocus, and have five thylacosmilus.**

**Size:**

**Diplodocus: 6' tall. 18' long**

**Thylacosmilus: 2'06 tall. 6' long**

**Strengths: **

**Diplodocus: Most obviously it's size and weight. Diplodocus is able to stand on its hind legs and crush enemies when dropping back to four. Its legs can also produce powerful kicks. Finally, its tail can act as a whip.**

**Thylacosmilus: its saber teeth can inflict serious wounds along with retractable claws. Also, they are working in a group and divide strategies.**

**Weaknesses:**

**Diplodocus: It's primitive brain can only focus on one thing at a time, so it can't be aware of every thylacosmilus around it. Also, it is very slow, if it tries to run away, it can only amble.**

**Thylacosmilus: It will take a lot of energy to take down prey as big as diplodocus. If one member of the group gets injured, it will be a lot more difficult to take down the animal.**

**Battle:**

**In 160 million BC, a young diplodocus it traveling with its herd in the never-ending search for food. When a huge anomaly open in front of it, it simply walks through without a second thought. Upon arriving at the other side, it notices a tree, which appears like a large fern. But laying in its path it a pack of hungry thylacosmilus. See the titan, the set up an ambush in the tall grass. Lying in a loosely nit circle, they let the dinosaur stroll right into the middle. The saber tooth in front of their prey leaps out to surprise the beast. **

**The diplodocus rears up in surprise. As it rises, the other hunters close in and leap onto it, racking it with tooth and claw. As the first thylacosmilus leaps for the throat, the diplodocus shifts its center of gravity and comes crashing down, squashing the thylacosmilus head under its front right foot. The rest of the pack backs off quickly. They realize that their prey isn't helpless. The dinosaur takes this opportunity to turn tail and run towards the anomaly. But at its size, it can move more than one foot at a time.**

**Seeing their prey trying to escape, the marsupials launch a second assault, aiming for the soft, unprotected skin of the flanks, eyes, and throat. As the diplodocus cries for help, in the heat of the action, the massive tail whacks one thylacosmilus, and one other gets it's leg broken by it massive foot. Normally, the rest of the pack would retreat at this time, but they have tasted blood and have gone into a feeding frenzy. They continue to attack their giant buffet.**

**Finally, they walk though the anomaly, but the attackers aren't giving up. As they launch a final leap, one on each side, the diplodocus topples over on its side, crushing one of its assailants. The one left to fight slashes the jugular vein, and begins to eat while the diplodocus is still alive. In one final burst of strength, the diplodocus strikes out with its legs and kicks the predator in the face, fracturing the skull and killing it. The giant then looks up, and sees two Allosaurus walking towards it, before falling in a sleep he will never wake from.**


End file.
